Pretty Little Liars- Generation 2
by Tay-Tay.Sh
Summary: It's been 20 years since the girls had finally discovered who A.D is. But when a new threat comes to Rosewood and go after their kids... what will they do?
1. Character List

Hanna and Caleb Rivers

Stephane Rivers 15- brown hair, singer, fashionista, blue eyes

Spencer and Toby Cavanaugh

Claudia Cavanaugh 15- light brown hair, dancer, tomboy, likes to build houses with Toby, blue eyes

Chloe Cavanaugh 20 - dark brown hair, pro dancer, lives in ny, brown eyes

Aria and Ezra Fitz

Emma Fitz 15 - brown hair, dyslexic, musician, green eyes

Calvin Fitz 21 - light brown hair, bookworm, big Mum as boy, hazel eyes

Emily and Alison Dilarentis-Fields (sperm donor, we don"t know who the father is)

Beth Dilarentis-Fields 15 - oldest of the twins by two minutes, blond hair, blue eyes, fair skin, loves to competitive swim

Chelsea Dilarentis-Fields 15 - youngest twin, dark brown hair, brown eyes, olive complexion, travels the country playing lacrosse


	2. Chapter 1

Stephane's POV

 _Ring... Ring... Ring..._

The end of the last day of school is finally here which means the start of summer! All I'm looking forward to is spending quality time with my besties Claudia, Emma, Beth and Chelsea, singing, shopping and more singing. Singing is my passion I sing all day and all night, in my head when I can't sing. I'll sing whenever I can and I don't know what I'll do without it. The school year has been so stressful trying to juggle keeping good grades, singing, having a social life and it's really have been taking a toll on my health. I've been eating so much crappy food because it's so convenient and easy but now I've taken it too far. Whenever I look in the mirror I just look like a fat pig... no wonder no one wants me performing at gigs they just want skinny blond girls unlike me. I wish I could just vomit up all of the fat. But for now let's try and hide this reality put on a brave face and go to the brew to celebrate our beginning of freedom.

As usual I'm the last to arrive, as I like to say fashionably late. The girls are already there and have ordered me my favourite drink, a soy chai latte with one sugar. But today i don't really feel like one, I don't feel like anything anymore. I just want to stay in bed and do nothing.

As I walk in I get this strange message

 **I'm back and better then ever, bitch**

 **-A**

I just shut off my phone and ignore it, it's just probably just another bully targeting me again un a new way to torment me, just another thing to piling problems with being Stephane Rives. " So want the hell are we doings this summer my bestie Beth asks our group." Boys boys and boys Emma my favourite boy crazy girl, Emma says. Of course you would say Emma laughs Clauds.

After what feels like hours we all head our seperate ways to grab our things for our weekly friday night sleepover at Beth and Chelsea's apartment that Aunty em and Aunty ali bought for them. But this message keeps on ticking in the back of my mind.

 **okay... im really sorry that i didnt upload sooner i just started a new school year this week and I've been really stressed with that and dancing almost every day of the week i promise to upload once this chapter gets 5 reviews!**

 **Ciao Ciao**

 **Tay x**


	3. Author note

**Hey guys,**

 **you don't really seem excited for the story so I was wondering if you would want me to continue to write this or write other ideas (oneshots or stories) just let me know. For those who want the story to continue just tell me because no one seems to like it.**

 **update soon**

 **ciao ciao**

 **tay x**


	4. Chapter 2

Claudia's POV

The annual friday night sleepover is probably my least favourite time of the week. It brings me so much stress like making sure i bring everything. What if i cant fall asleep. Why's if someone gets hurt. I just cant handle all the stress and anxiety that is involved in everyday life. Today i feel unsettled about something but i don't know what.

As i leave the house i meet my overly stressed and overly protective mother at the door. "Where the hell do you think you're going" she asked with the usual stress in her voice. "To the weekly sleepover and Beth's and Chelseas apartment like ever friday night" I replied with a slight tone of annoyance in my voice.

I know that she worries and is caring for me but she just hovers and asks me a million questions about everything, i had to beg her for over a year to just get a phone, the only reason i got one is because dad was able to convince her after months and months.

As I walk out of the door i get this weird message.

 **Here's another worry for you and mummy, me, bitches**

 **-A**

"What the hell" i think as i head into my car getting ready to head off to the apartment. I wonder what this night has installed for us. The five minute ride felt excruciating long as this message keeps on playing continuously on a loop. I wonder if any other girls have gotten messages from this mysterious a character that is obviously up to no good. Pulling into the complex I feel really queasy because of this stupid a text.

I knock on the the door and Beth answers with her usual award winning smile. "Hey, the rest of the girls are in the living room. Just plop your stuff down and we'll get the party star-ted." She exclaimed fist pumping the air for the second part of her sentence which makes me giggle.

We set in a circle formation with a bowl of popcorn in the centre while playing truth or dare with "10 things I hate about you" in the background.

It's Emma's turn to ask to choose who was going next.

"Claudia, truth or dare?"

"Truth" I replied with as I'm too big of a wuss to choose a dare as Emma can get pretty wild with those.

"Who is your secret crush"

One of the most frightening questions someone can be asked.

"It's a secret" I respond with hoping to drop the subject, but I know it won't work

"Oh come one clauds, no need to be a wuss" Emma smart asserly responded

"OMG, fine... its Andre" I reluctantly respond with.

"But he's your bestie" Stephane says with shock

"Yeah, thats why I haven't told anyone yet" I respond, because it's the most obvious thing in in the world

"OMG clauds are you serious, haven't you heard the rumours" Beth chimed

"What rumours" i ask genuinely confused

"Well... I heard from Josh that Andre was talking about how much he has such a big crush on you but he's too scared that you dont like him back and it'll ruin your friendship with him."

"Ohhh... he's such a such a cutie that he doesn't want to ruin our friendship because of our feelings for each other."

"Are you forgetting about your dad clauds" Chelsea pipes up as we all know that the only rule Toby has for Claudia is no boys until she's graduated from school so she can keep up her good grades, dancing and helping him build houses. And the fact he dosen't want his little girl to grow up.

"Ugh" i exclaim with extreme frustration. "Why can one thing go right in life, first that creepy ass message from a and now my hope of a relationship down the drain" i ramble on under my breath

"Whoa whoa whoa what!" Stephane basiclly screeched "you've been getting texts from A"

"Well one but i have a felling they'll be more." I respond with secretly hoping that the rest of the girls have been getting them so they're weren't the only ones.

"Wait what the actual hell are you two going on about, us three haven't been getting them" the other girls respond with in unison

"Lucky you" Steph responds with with sarcasm clearly in her voice

"Ok lets just move onto a different topic now" i say diverting the topic "its my turn for truth or dare anyways so let me pick mmmmm... Chels, you've been awfully quite tonight. Truth or dare"

"Truth" she replied simply

"On the topic of boys, we don't know who your crush is either" I ask, as chels has always been quite mysterious about who she has crushes on

"Oh God, of course you have to ask that question!" She says with an over dramatic eye roll

"It's not even a big deal we all have them, so spill" Stephane, the sassiest and the most noisey of all of us.

"God fine it's Marley" she finally announced

"Are you actually serious i can suss him out to see if he likes you back" i say as we both dance together and have advanced English together and we a pretty good friends

"Really, you could do that for me?" Chels says excitement clear in her voice

"The only problem is that i have that perv Chris following me around and its giving me the creeps and I have no clue on what to do." She mutters obviously scared about the situation.

"Girls, i just realised that its 4:30am we should at least try to get some sleep" Beth announced

"Yeah i am getting tired, we should go to sleep.

As we all drift to sleep the sudden beep of our phone go off

 **Sorry for not inviting you to the party sooner, but as they say, the more the merrier, bitches. -A**

"Lets just talk about it in the morning" Stephane says

"Yeh lets, im really tires"

Mere minutes later the girls a fast asleep but their minds are still buzzing about a...

 _ **Ok here you go chapter 2. Sorry it took so long to get out its just people dont seem very interested in the story so im unmotivated so im going to try to upload every Sunday and maybe during the week. I also re read chapter 1 and saw how short it was. Im going to try to make my stories a minimum of 1,000 words a chapter. Also there's going to b e quite a few romances in this story that im already starting to introduce. One last thing im thinking of starting a haleb or spoby story so if you have any suggestion dm me or leave it in a review.**_

Ciao Ciao

Tay x


	5. the end

**hello everyone,**

 **I've decided that im not going to contuine this story due to the lack of inspiration and that hardly anyone is reading. I also have a lot on my plate but i am writing other stories and some for new shows.**

 **Make sure you look out for new stories**

 **ciao ciao**

 **tay-tay x**


End file.
